marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperion (Earth-12041)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = The Citadel | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, conqueror | Education = | Origin = Alien | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action; Jacob Semahn | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 7 | Last = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 4 4 | HistoryText = Early Life Hyperion is a superhero from an alien world, where he, along with his team, ruled with an iron fist. When the people rejected their rule, they used the Power Prism to destroy the planet. All alone, Hyperion began his search for a new planet he could "save". Coming to Earth Hyperion arrived on Earth as it was threatened by large meteors (implied to be the remains of Hyperion's planet). Although the Avengers were able to stop most of the asteroids, Hyperion destroyed the largest one, an "earth-killer", making him the day's hero, even earning the admiration of J. Jonah Jameson. Not long after, Hyperion invited the Avengers, who had taken an interest in the new hero, to his Citadel, where he shared with them his "tragic" story, though he left out the part where he enslaved his people, and claimed that his planet's destruction was the population's fault. However, the Avengers felt something was off with his story and became worried about Hyperion's extreme ways after witnessing him deal with the Wrecker. They tried to get him to tone down on his methods of crimefighting, but their pleas only enraged him to the point where he deemed them to be "part of the problem", and he proceeded to fight them. Although Hyperion was a worthy foe, the Avengers were able to keep him busy while Iron Man hacked into the Citadel's computers and found out about what Hyperion left out of his story. Although Hyperion tried to justify his motives when confronted with this information, Iron Man deemed him too forceful and psychotic to be a hero, and ultimately, Thor and Hulk took him down, and he was imprisoned in a place where he could never break out. Cabal Some time later, S.H.I.E.L.D. was keeping Hyperion contained on the Tri-Carrier. Interested in his abilities, the Red Skull and his Cabal freed him from his prison and asked him to join them. Hyperion, wanting to get revenge on the Avengers for trapping him in the first place, accepts the offer. Hyperion serves as a member of the Cabal and aids the Red Skull while having the chance to take revenge on the Avengers. He saved by Iron Man when he almost is killed by Red Skull's trap, Hyperion and the other Cabal members aid the Avengers in defeating Red Skull. Nighthawk It was revealed that Hyperion's team didn't perish when Nighthawk appeared on Earth. Nighthawk has mentioned about knowing of Hyperion's time with the Cabal and considered him the "hammer" of the group. At the end of the episode, Hyperion appears on the Tricarrier and frees Nighthawk with the intent to reform their group. Dark Avengers Using the Reality Gem, Dr. Spectrum alters reality so the Avengers are all criminals with darker costumes and the Avengers Tower is headquarters of the Squadron. Due to a spike in energy, Iron Man sees the real reality and manages to convince his team to come together. However Spectrum has created a machine that will give him complete control over reality, and plans to alter history so the Avengers were never born. Captain is able to get a hold of the stone and revert reality back to normal. The Squadron leaves with Nighthawk activating charges placed at the base of Avengers tower. The Avengers manage to prevent the structure from falling onto New York in time for J.A.R.V.I.S. to activate the repair systems. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Mark Milton of Earth-712. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Mark Milton of Earth-712. | Strength = | Weaknesses = His arrogance often gets him defeated. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Brian Bloom. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Hyperion (Tierra-12041) Category:Regeneration Category:Insanity Category:Optic Blasts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability